mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Whipsnade
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Laptop Zombie page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Hello! Please, don't add new countries and change the map before consulting with me. Write me your ideas about No Americas, and I'll read them and think about adding them to the game. Thank you, SuperGalaxy (talk) 22:36, December 26, 2012 (UTC) i did, thank you. ( i thougt i would check out the wiki here.) Wingman1 23:24, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey would you like to play 1950 (Map Game) Wiki Admin Elections. as one active user of the Wiki, i as de facto admin of the wiki, want to tell you that the wiki is going to enter an election period in the upcoming two weeks. if you want you can propose yourself as admin in the election page in the Newspaper page.also if you have news that you find important or relevant to our life's feel free to post in the Newspaper. Newspaper Elections Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:42, May 2, 2013 (UTC) S. African bank. I think your right, my spam filter is shit.The River Nile-2 (talk) 15:30, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Odd, I got nothing but 1 fin scan so far, and that was on a diferent wiki. It may have stpped, but I'm fixing the spam filter anyhow.The River Nile-2 (talk) 15:32, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know Yeah, thanks for telling me, do you want me to take over on 2200BC if it starts? Local (talk) 16:23, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it would be fine, you cant take it over. :-) Whipsnade (talk) 16:32, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Now, how do we merge our wiki's together?. Sine dei gloriem (talk) 00:40, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Alternate 1921 Reply Sorry, but I quit. It's been going on for too long. Jontiben (talk) 19:46, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Retirement I'm of on other more active wikis now.Whipsnade (talk) 18:05, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey if you need help I'll be here. Saturn120 20:06, April 22, 2014 (UTC) OKWhipsnade (talk) 20:08, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: New game Thanks for the offer, but I'm not really into map games. [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'DaneOf'Scandinavy]] (talk) 08:45, April 23, 2014 (UTC) New map game Algol idea Forts, aircraft and tanks # Many or major OTL/ATL defenses and fortified places: Defender + 10 # Armored vehicles ## Modern tamks (A1 Abrams, ect) + 4 ## WW2 Tanks (Sherman fire fly, Panzer Mk III, JS1) +3 ## WW1 Tanks (Mk 1 Lozenge, Whippet, Renult Mk 1, etc) +2 ## Amoured cars +1 #Defending: The player who defends his/her homeland gains +1 point. #Air support: The player who has better air support gains +1 point. Technology #Technology: ##primative tribesmen with stuff like boomarangs, Assegais and isihlangus, 0 ##Roman tec, +1 ##medieval technology, +2 ##American war of Independence +3 ##Napoleonic technology, +4 ##American Civil war +5 ##WW1 tech, +6 ##WW2 technology, +7 ##1960's tech, +8 ##1980's tech, +9 ##2010 technology +10 ##latest cutting edge technology. See the National power tables page for ratings. +11 WMD #Nuclear war gives the atomic user ##+10 and defender -10 for strategic class arms, ##+5 and -5 for tactical class arms. ##SDD/SDM sub-Hiroshima and 'suitcase' mini-bombs +2 and -2. ##Also add +1 to the attacker and -1 to the defender if the capital is hit. Also add +1 to the attacker and -1 to the defender x the number of nukes used in the attack as a grand total. #Chemical weapons give the attacker +2 and the defender -1. #''Biological weapons are banned in my games!'' Finance and production #State of Economy: ##+5 (Flourishing), ##+4 (Good), ##+3 (Modest), ##+2 (Poor), ##+1 (Minimal), ##0 (Non-existent or collapsing). See the National power tables page for ratings. *Side with greater industry: +3 *Side with greater agriculture: +3 *Side with better tech: +3 The 'Numbers game' #Each nations fall into a military categories. It's +1 for each category. If you're a failed state or city state 0. If you're a super power +5. See the National power tables page for ratings. # Every nation militarily helping with their side= +2 # Every nation offering supplies to their side= +1 # Every vassal nation or guerrilla force in any way helping with their side= +1 # Acts by terrorists do not give any advantage in terms of algorithms, but rebel armies add 1 point to the side that they are loyal to. #Side with greater population: +3 #Side with Greater armed forces: +3 #Armed Strength: 1 point for every 10,000 troops in the combatant's total military. #Labour force: 1 point for every 10,000,000 people in the combatant's total population. Cuse Beli- #Religious/psycotic mania motives (Crusades, Jihad, Nazi Waffen SS in Russia and alike) = +5 to the attacker and - 0.5 to the defender. #Ethnic and cultural war motives (Hutus vs Tustis in Ruwanda and alike)= + 4 to the attacker. #Moral motives (setting right a historic injustice)= + 3 to the attacker. #Political motives (anti-communism and alike)= + 2 to the attacker. #Economic war motives (oil wars and alike) = + 1 to the attacker. #No motive given= - 1 to the attacker since both players and ATL troops deserve to know why and may get upset by a lack of motive. Terrain- #Location type ##Small island (Tarawa, Okinawa, South Georgia, etc,): 3 Defender, -2 Attacker ##Plains: -2 Defender, 2 Attacker ##Snowy Plains: 2 Defender, -2 Attacker ##Tundra: -3 Defender, -3 Attacker ##Polar Ice shelf 2 Defender, -3 Attacker ##Forest: 2 Defender, -1 Attacker ##Mountains: 4 Defender, -5 Attacker ##Desert: -1 Defender, 1 Attacker ##Jungle/Rain-forest: -2 Defender, -2 Attacker ##Marsh: -1 Defender, -1 Attacker #Other ##Knowledge of landscape: +10 for in one's homeland, + 5 for warring in an adjacent nation, -1 for low knowledge of an non-adjacent lands which are on you continent, -10 for no knowledge of a distant realm that is not even on your continent and in polar regions (unless the attacker is also polar to)-11. ##Armed expatiation in large nations and regions with extremism climates like OTL 2012 Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +5 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -6 ##A sub-national regional tactical advantage can occur in some otherwise not extreme places (for example crossing the OTL 2012 Kalahari desert between co-joining parts of Namibia, S. Africa and Botswana): +4 defender/-3 attacker ##Urban warfare in big cities of over 5,000,000 people like OTL 2012 London, Tokyo, New York, Shanghai, Bombay, Jakarta and Berlin, Attacker-2, Defender+3 ###Attacks on major cities count as their own battle. Major cities include regional capitals (like Albany, NY and Krasnodar), nation capitals (like Washington DC and Lima), cities over 250,000 population (like New York city and Slough, Berks), or historically major cities like medieval Beijing and Constantinople. ##Storming on to a coastline from the sea or on to an island (first round only, so as your troops make a beach head landing), the attacker - 4 and defender + 5. Psychology # Victim nations' life or death = + 10 to the nation who is fearing being wiped from history, +5 if facing losing over 10% of it's territory. #War Weariness: If you have been fighting for more than 3 turns in a row -5 due to battle fatigue until you make peace for at least 2 turns. #Fresh Military: If the army attacking or being attacked is new, +2 #Morale: ##-10 In face of larger army, ##-15 for completely surrounded, ##+5 for in face of a smaller army, ##+10 for surrounding enemy. ##If defeated last turn, then the looser from that battle is -1 to his opponent in this battle. Tactics #Control of the Seas: 3+ attackers, or 5+ defenders. (The nation with a superior navy in that area, that has control of the seas of the areas, has a major advantage, due to blockading ports, or cutting off the enemy's supplies. #Armed forces leadership (Depending on who is leading the army, if he historically successful leader like FldM. Rommel, Attila the Hun, etc.) Attacker: 1+ Defender: 1+ *Blitz: Only available if the battle is the first of the war, or if the army is entirely light/medium tanks with air support. -4 Defender, +4 Attacker *Heavily bombed: Only available if the defending positions have been bombed for the past three months. -3 Defender, +3 Attacker *Scouts: If the attacker has sent scouts ahead (at least 10% of his entire force, and declares them scouts) to scout enemy positions. Scouts may not participate in the overall fighting. -2 Defender, +2 Attacker. *Guerilla Tactics (if you have no aircraft or armor in play): +3 Support from the Populace *Democratic Government supported by People +4 *Non-democratic Government supported by People +2 *Non-democratic Government unsupported by People -2 *Democratic Government unsupported by people -4 *War unsupported by People -6 Calculations- #Add the totals up and find the biggest total. The biggest wins. #Do this for every turn your warring in. #The result goes on the War Algorithm result page for record. Elections Hi I have recently always been on Map Game Wiki, and I am a chat moderator, it seems I was promoted. Yet no one goes on the chat. Ive been able to recruit eight people into using the Map Game wiki daily now. But I am also looking to become an admin, although it seems the elections have closed. SwankyJ (talk) 19:23, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Alternate 1991 I was thinking that maybe of starting an Alternate 1992 to maybe get some more people on the wiki. Care to help? Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 05:52, May 28, 2014 (UTC)